


Caro Mio, A Renaissance Love Story

by FangornMage



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangornMage/pseuds/FangornMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FFnet, an updated version of one of my earliest works. Some things transcend time itself, love being the greatest. The story of Ezio and Leonardo through the years, progressing from friends to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caro Mio, A Renaissance Love Story

Little moments can change the course of our destinies. One day a man can be set upon a throne or soaring towards the sun, only to be cast down the next. This was the fate of the Auditore family. Successful bankers and servants of Firenze for generations villainized and disgraced by their ancestral enemies the Knights Templar. By all accounts it should have ended that day, but sometimes destiny takes over and hands out the tools for survival. The wounded eaglet would live to fight another day.

~

Leonardo had always considered himself a patient man, but waiting for his friend's safe return he found his normally limitless patience spread thin. He'd snapped twice at his poor assistant Innocento for small mistakes in the workshop, causing the others to tread a wide berth around the Maestro. Unable to tolerate the noise and stares of his concerned assistants, he locked himself away in the far back of the bottega where is most important inventions were kept. He paced in tight circles around the workshop, wringing his hands and muttering all the while. In the distance was the sound of church bells alerting the citizens to a murderer on the loose. Most likely Ezio, Leonardo reasoned, it means he was successful and that he is well. Perhaps it was a sin to hope for the death of another, but the Gonfaloniere had committed an even greater one. The murder of a sickly child had surely damned Alberti to the lowest depths of the Inferno. 

Barely ten minutes later there was a fierce knocking at his door and someone shouting his name. He knew that voice even through the heavy wood. His heart sped up with a mix of relief and fear as he hurried to the back door. Almost flinging the door of its hinges Leonardo opened the door to the site of a bloody Ezio. Ushering him in, Leonardo poked his head out to see if there were any guards about. He could hear the sound of numerous boots running in the distance, but saw no one. Satisfied that there were none in sight he locked the door behind them.

"It is done, Uberto is dead."

"You have avenged your father and brothers then? You might be able to go to il Magnifico and have him pardon your family. You might return to your normal life." Ezio shook his head and sat down in one of the seats that near Leonardo's work table. Leonardo quickly checked his friend for any injuries, but found none. The blood did not belong to Ezio, grazie Dio. 

"I'm afraid this goes beyond just Uberto, amico mio. My father and brothers were just pawns in an elaborate chess game. There's little Lorenzo could do for us." Concerned and confused Leonardo started his pacing again, but this time out of agitation rather than impatience.

"So what will you do?"

"I have family outside Firenze. My Uncle Mario lives in Monteriggioni." Ezio had not seen the man since he was quite small. He remembered him being a large man with a scar, but the other details were fuzzy at best. Still, it was the only family he had left besides Claudia and Mama. "I will take my mother and sister there for safety, after that I do not know. Leave for Spain or France maybe. And what of you Leonardo, are you still safe here?" Leonardo was touched by his friend's concern, but it was not necessary.

"I have the patronage of the Medici. As long as Lorenzo is in power I will be fine." Ezio nodded and rose from the chair.

"Bene, I must return to Paola's and collect Mamma and Claudia. Safety and Peace, Leonardo." Embracing his new friend, Ezio felt somewhat reluctant to let go. He'd lost his father, his mentor, and his brother Federico, his best friend, he was not quite ready to let go of someone who had the qualities of both.

"And you as well. I hope we meet again in better times." It would be another two years before the two men would see each other again.

~

1477 - Letters

_Leonardo,_

_I am relieved to inform you we arrived safely in Monteriggioni and Zio Mario has taken us in. He has insisted I start training with his mercenaries so that I might better protect Madre and Claudia when we take the road again._

_I hear some of your work has been admired by il Moro, I extend my sincerest congratulations and those of my mother who has yet to fully recover. Seems she was right, you are indeed making quite the name for yourself._

_Take care amico._

_E_

 

_Ezio,_

_I am relieved to hear you've found safety and solace in your uncle's home, and pray daily for your mother's recovery. Madonna Maria was my kindest patron and a woman of exceptional intellect. Her absence has been noted by many of the city's nobility, including il Magnifico and his lady wife Clarice. It is truly something when the most pious woman in Firenze laments the absence of a great humanist._

_You are too kind in your compliments, il Moro likes many artists and I am but one of many vying for the attentions of wealthy patrons. Still, I've come quite farther than the bastard son of a peasant is ever supposed to come and I take joy in that. How is your sister? How has she adjusted to life in the country?_

_Your friend,_

_Leonardo_

 

_Leonardo,_

_I am not being complimentary at all, but truthful. Someday when we are all dead and gone and our bones reduced to dust, your work and name will carry on. I know you will inspire many great minds. Just make sure you don't get to distracted until then, you might forget to finish your paintings. Imagine what your patrons would think._

_As for Claudia, she finds the country peaceful, if a bit dull. But now she considers taking the vows of a nun! Dio mio, a nun of all things! Can you imagine her great beauty being wasted in such a way? Dio! Perhaps I can persuade you to come here and change her mind? Surely a man such as yourself wouldn't mind a fiery little woman like my dear Claudia? A good match no?_

_Till our next correspondence_

_E_

 

_Ezio,_

_As flattered as I am, let us say that your sister is not my type. Or any woman for that matter. I consider myself married to my work and it is a most possessive mistress. It would seem anymore the same applies to you, not that this is a bad thing. Quite contrary I think, work can give us purpose in life. Even if that means taking the lives of others for the greater good, in your case._

_Lord Lorenzo is struggling to keep the Pazzi in line, I fear they might act against him given the chance. There's whispers on the street of someone called the Spaniard. Who is this man Ezio, an enemy of yours? I hear he is powerful and gives support to the dolphin. Should I be worried Ezio? I hope for your continued well-being._

_Your friend,_

_Leonardo_

 

_Leonardo,_

_Thank you for the information. Yes, I am aware of this man they call the Spaniard. His name is Rodrigo Cardinal Borgia and he is a most dangerous man. It is he who is the cause of all my family's misery. Please caro amico, keep as far away from this man as possible lest he come after you as well._

_What of Vieri, or Francesco or Jacopo? What can you tell me of them? Zio's spies have been trying to gather information on them, but it has been hard and little fruit has come of their labors. Anything is appreciated._

_I miss my home in Florence, has Lorenzo done anything to save it or have the Pazzi taken that as well? I would be most unhappy if this is the case._

_Your friend,_

_E_

 

_Leonardo,_

_It has been a month since I last wrote you and you have not responded, please let me know you are well. Please, I can not bear to that thought of losing you fratello mio._

_Your friend,_

_E_

 

_Ezio,_

_Mi dispiace for the lapse in our correspondence, I was accompanying my old master to Milan to present a gift to il Moro. I hope my absence didn't give too much concern._

_As to your question, it seems the Pazzi are massing their private forces and even recruiting from the city guard. What do you make of this? Should we worry about an imminent attack on the Medici? Vieri has been terrorizing the populace with his band of followers. Supporters of the Medici are openly attacked by Vieri and there are rumors of some even being killed. Lorenzo does what he can, but his forces are stretched thin over the city. My assistant Innocento has become so scared he refuses to leave the workshop._

_Someone must do something Ezio._

_Your friend,_

_Leonardo_

Trans.

Bene- Good

Grazie - Thank you

Amico mio- my friend

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry

fratello mio - my brother

Il Magnifico- The magnificent (Lorenzo de' Medici)


End file.
